drive_aheadfandomcom-20200214-history
List Of Vehicles
In Drive Ahead, you must use anything in the map, including your vehicle, to hit your opponent in the head. However, you must protect your own head at the same time, as the opponent will also have access to a wide variety of vehicles with their own strengths and weaknesses. Learning to use each car is the secret to mastering the game. Vehicles -Monster Truck -Dragster -Ambulance -Tank -Go-Kart -Timber Lorry -Tractor -Garbage Truck -Minibus -Tourist Bus -Off-Road Vehicle -F1 Car -Banana Car -Antique Automobile -Skid-Steer Loader -Hippie Van -Concrete Truck -Excavator -Antique F1 Car -Wrecking Ball Crane -Hot Rod -Travel Trailer -Amphibian -Beetle -Bubble Car -Landfill Truck -Limousine -American Car -Steamroller -Pickup Truck -Motorcross Bike -Car Carrier -Bumper Car -Hearse -Forklift Truck -Hog -Ice Cream Van -Rickshaw -Quad Bike -Motorbike -Snowmobile -Fire Truck -Police Car -Horse -Chariot -Cherry Picker -Golf Kart -Baby Carriage -Cattle Trailer -Space Shuttle -Flying Saucer -Skater Cow -Humvee -Army Truck -Shredder -Monster Cannon -Army Bike -Gunboat -Tanker Truck -Multiple Rocket Launcher -Space Bike -Alien Attack Drone -Celestial Teapot -Moon Rover -Unknown Plane Vehicle* -Unknown Vehicle* *Not Complete **Not Certain if Actual Name Trivia * The Horse is the only car by now to share its name with a helmet. * The Cattle Trailer and Skater Cow are the only cars to feature live animals. * With Update 1.8, the Tank can now shoot through it's main cannon. * The Amphibian is the only car that can float. ** With Update 1.9, now the Gunboat can also float. * The Garbage Truck appears to have a hollow space inside that cars can fit inside. However, it will generally kill the other player. * The Travel Trailer and Tanker Truck are the only cars who have two separate parts. * The Motorcross Bike will occasionally do stunts. * The Rickshaw, Ambulance, and the Humvee are the only cars to feature a second person, who does nothing, and is unable to die. * The Skater Cow is the only vehicle in which you are not riding an actual machine, and instead a living being. * The UFO and Alien Attack Drone are the only vehicles of non-Earth origins. * The Monster Truck, Tractor, Steamroller, and Monster Cannon have the largest wheels, while the Alien Attack Drone has the smallest. * The Snowmobile and Shredder are the only vehicles with tire tracks. * The Bumper Car is the only vehicle whose tires are completely covered. * The Tank has the most wheels in the game, with four wheels. * The Bumper Car has the least wheels in the game, with only one. * Shredder is the only vehicle which has a blade on it. * The only vehicles that will shoot bullets are the Tank, Monster Cannon, Humvee, Army Bike, and Gunboat. ** The Army Truck's drone can fire bullets also. * The only motorcycles in the game currently are the Motorcross Bike, Motorbike, Hog, Army Bike, and Space Bike. * The Monster Cannon, Shredder, Space Bike, and Alien Attack Drone are the only Achievement Reward Vehicles. * The Alien Attack Drone is the only vehicle that fires laser beams.